<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Pieces by saturnice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491294">Broken Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnice/pseuds/saturnice'>saturnice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Long, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnice/pseuds/saturnice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane reluctantly stopped, eyes closing as he refrained from screaming as loud as he could.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, not even bothering to turn around.</p><p>He heard the stranger snort quietly, undoubtedly because of his attitude. "I was wondering when this shop opens." She paused. "That is, if you know, of course," she added, a teasing tone to her voice.</p><p>He turned his head, sending her the nastiest glare he could gather that early in the morning. "Screw off, I don't even know you," Shane snapped.</p><p>The last glimpse of her he saw was her head tilted slightly in confusion, arms crossed.</p><p>Asshole.<br/>-<br/>Shane has spent years wallowing in the dark alone, thinking he’s too far gone — Kai begs to differ. After a rocky first meeting, the two will have to learn how they can save each other while, at the same time, they save themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you hear about the new farmer, Shane?"</p><p>Shane didn't even look up from his meal. He shrugged, having another bite of his egg. The morning light glared into his eyes through the window; he grimaced, finishing the rest of his plate quickly. </p><p>
  <i>Time to get another day over with.</i>
</p><p>"Well," Marnie continued, ignoring his silence, "I heard from Robin that she's very nice."</p><p>"Okay, and?" He got up, putting his plate in the sink before rinsing his hands.</p><p>"<i>And</i>, I think it would be nice for you to make a new friend." He scowled. “I mean, you know I love you dearly, Shane, but you should start talking to more people other than me and Jas—“</p><p>"See you, Marnie." Shane left without another word, shrugging on his jacket to head to Joja.</p><p>The air was sickeningly fresh as Shane breathed in, trudging his way past Jodi's house. The only part of the morning he liked was the emptiness — barely anyone got up as early as him. Shane took in the sight of the quiet, vacant town. <i>Just how I like it,</i> he thought, continuing to walk.</p><p>The peace was broken, however, when he saw a stranger standing in front of Pierre's shop.</p><p>Shane paused. <i>Damn it.</i></p><p>He tried, he really fucking did, to pass her without any notice. He turned his head and sped up, the sight of the bridge fueling him—</p><p>"Um, excuse me?"</p><p>Shane reluctantly stopped, eyes closing as he refrained from screaming as loud as he could.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, not even bothering to turn around.</p><p>He heard the stranger snort quietly, undoubtedly because of his attitude. "I was wondering when this shop opens." She paused. "That is, if you know, of course," she added, a teasing tone to her voice.</p><p>He turned his head, sending her the nastiest glare he could gather that early in the morning. "Screw off, I don't even know you," Shane snapped.</p><p>The last glimpse of her he saw was her head tilted slightly in confusion, arms crossed.</p><p>Asshole.</p><p>-</p><p>Kai had never been a morning person, so she had no idea why she was making herself wake up at six. </p><p>Despite that, she couldn’t help but feel amazed as she opened her door and took in the sight of the field in front of her. Sure, there were trees, rocks, and weeds littered everywhere, but Kai already felt more at home than she had in the city. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the lights and sound of cars passing by in the night, but she would never go back to working in a cramped office. Kai smiled — for the first time in years, she felt <i>free</i>.</p><p>That is, until she realized she had to clear the field, plant the seeds she was gifted, and then buy some more before repeating.</p><p>Sighing, Kai decided to get some more seeds first, pulling on her coat before heading into town. The spring air bit at her cheeks for just a moment, settling down after it sunk in. She had always loved spring; the rain, the warmer weather, the <i>life</i>. Everything felt new, and after the crappy life she’d been living, Kai really needed a fresh start.</p><p>She winced at the thought of her life in Zuzu City. Her job was bad, but her life outside of work was worse. She barely even bothered to call her parents anymore, considering they basically cut her off once she went to college. Kai would get a call from them once in a blue moon. Even then, they would only talk for a couple minutes, making sure everything was fine — <i>Are you alive? Eating well?</i> — before hanging up. </p><p>And then, of course, there was Tom.</p><p>She tried not to think about him.</p><p>Kai entered the town to find it empty. The sound of the river flowing filled the air, calming her nerves. Birds chirped and flew over head while the sun continued to rise, casting a golden gleam over all the buildings. Kai smiled.</p><p>She was ready to start her new life.</p><p>Looking back at the store, Kai noticed the lack of lights and the locked doors. Sighing, she placed a hand on her hip. The paper that read “Shop Hours” at the top was ripped up below.</p><p>Just as she was about to head back, Kai noticed a man heading her way. He had his blue hoodie pulled tightly around him, his gaze glued to the ground. She could tell he didn’t feel like talking.</p><p>Chewing her lip, Kai thought about what to do. She hated to be bothered in the morning, too, so she understood why the guy was practically sprinting past her, but she also <i>really</i> wanted to know when the store opened.</p><p>“Um, excuse me?” she called out, trying to sound as friendly as possible.</p><p>Kai saw him freeze. “What do you want?” She snorted to herself. She wasn’t a morning person, but she was never rude to anyone who tried to talk to her. He didn’t even turn around to look at her while he spoke.</p><p>“I was wondering when this shop opens,” she said, crossing her arms and perking an eyebrow. “That is, if you know, of course.” She couldn’t help herself. Kai blamed her tease on the lack of sleep and coffee affecting her.</p><p>What she didn’t expect was the man to turn his head ever so slightly to give her the scariest glare she ever witnessed. Kai was, admittedly, taken aback. <i>You took it too far, idiot,</i> she thought, feeling embarrassment crawl up her face.</p><p>“Screw off, I don’t even know you,” he growled, leaving with his hands shoved in his pockets. Kai blinked before rolling her eyes, quietly defending herself in her head. <i>Not my fault someone woke up on the wrong side of his bed.</i></p><p>Prick.</p><p>-</p><p>Over the following week, Kai learned when the shop opened from another early riser named Alex. </p><p>“Oh, Pierre’s? He always opens at nine, except on Wednesdays. He’s always closed on Wednesdays,” he had informed her, gridball tucked under his arm.</p><p>“Thanks,” Kai had replied. She gestured toward the ball. “You play?”</p><p>Alex’s chest puffed up a bit as he smiled smugly. “Yeah, I’m planning on going pro. I always get up early to practice a bit before working out; gotta keep these muscles working, am I right?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sure.” After saying another thanks, Kai had left, not very eager to see Alex again.</p><p>A few days later, she visited the Stardrop Saloon. The sun was starting to dip below the skyline as she walked in, the music immediately lifting her mood. The saloon’s atmosphere brought her at ease, the tension in her body seeming to melt away.</p><p>“Ah, you must be the new farmer!” the man behind the counter said, grinning. “I’m Gus, nice to meet you.”</p><p>Kai walked up to him, holding out a hand. “Kai,” she responded, smiling back at him.</p><p>“Your grandfather used to come here on Fridays, too, you know,” Gus started, his smile growing a little sadder. “After a week of hard work, he let himself have a drink as a reward. He was a fine man.” He patted her hand. “I’m sure you’ll take after him, Kai. Welcome to the Valley.”</p><p>She nodded, placing her hand lightly over his. “Thanks, Gus. I needed to hear that.” </p><p>When Kai’s grandpa passed away, she hadn’t taken it very well. She’d stayed home for two weeks, skipping work and ordering food for most of her meals. At the time, it’d felt surreal — her grandfather had been the stone that kept her grounded throughout everything that happened. Hearing about his death crushed her — Kai didn’t want to know what would’ve happened if she hadn’t remembered his letter for her.</p><p>"Here — take this, on the house." Gus slid over a glass of beer. "While you're here, why don't you talk to some of the townsfolk? I'm sure you'll make friends quickly."</p><p>Kai took a look around the already crowded saloon. "Sure, why not," she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't say I'm the best at starting conversations, though."</p><p>Gus perked an eyebrow before smirking, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Why don't I give you a hand, then?" Before she could decline, Gus waved down a long-haired man that had just walked through the door. "Elliott! Come meet the new farmer!"</p><p>Kai felt her heart jump. "Gus, I— what are you—"</p><p>"Relax. Elliott's one of the nicest guys in town, just sit and have a drink with him."</p><p>"But I—"</p><p>"Hello there, miss," Elliott greeted, his voice deep and smooth. "I don't believe we've met."</p><p>Kai swallowed. "No, we haven't." She cleared her throat quickly before pushing away her anxiety. "Why don't we grab a seat so we can talk more?"</p><p>“That sounds delightful.” He headed toward an empty table, hair flowing behind him.</p><p>"Good luck," Gus whispered, giving her a thumbs up. "I'm sure you two will get along greatly."</p><p>"We better," she muttered, grabbing her drink and heading to her seat.</p><p>Thankfully, after several more drinks between the two of them and some icebreakers, Kai found herself completely relaxed. Talking to Elliott was easy — his attentive eyes and comical facial expressions made it hard to not feel welcome in his presence.</p><p>Somehow, she ended up bringing up the incident in front of Pierre's. "Honestly, I feel kind of bad," she said, taking another sip of her drink. "Maybe I was too harsh." </p><p>"Oh, please," Elliott exasperated, leaning back in his chair. "You must have ran into quite a sensitive soul. What did this person look like?"</p><p>She thought for a moment. "Well, he had a blue jacket on with a green shirt — oh, and his hair was kind of like this." Kai gestured how his hair hung out to the side.</p><p>Elliott's eyes left hers for the first time that evening. "You mean <i>him?</i>" He pointed behind her before taking a big swig of his drink to hide his amused smile.</p><p>Kai tentatively looked over her shoulder to see that, indeed, the "sensitive soul" had entered the saloon. Gus already had his drink ready for him as he grabbed it, muttering a quick "thanks". The man then made his way to the corner, drinking alone. Kai felt a small tug of sympathy for him.</p><p>"That's Shane," Elliott said quietly, bringing her attention back to him. "He's not the most social fellow. He lives with Marnie and his goddaughter, Jas." He hesitated before continuing, "He also has a bit of a drinking problem, I'm afraid to say."</p><p>Kai tapped her fingers on her glass. "Oh." She took another peek at him. Shane was staring blankly at his drink, the dark circles around his eyes prominent in the dim saloon lighting. "I feel a bit worse, now," she admitted, shoulders slumping.</p><p>Elliott's eyes lit up. "Why don't you give him a heartfelt apology? Words are always the cure to a wounded heart," he advised. </p><p>"Really? You think so?" Kai knew her judgement was clouded, although an unfamiliar confidence sprouting in her chest fueled her. "Elliott, I don't know. He looks like he wants to be alone."</p><p>Elliott scoffed lightly. "Believe me, dear Kai, he <i>always</i> looks like that." He made a "shooing" motion with his hand. "Go, spill your heart to him." He smiled at the glare she sent his way as she got up, finishing her drink for courage. </p><p>As Kai grew closer to Shane, she felt the confidence that had driven her dissipate. She inhaled sharply when he looked up at her, eyes widening. </p><p>"You again?" he asked roughly, gaze narrowing. "Why are you talking to me?"</p><p>"I just, um," she stuttered, taking in a breath, "I just wanted to say sorry. You know, for what I said the other day." She saw his eyes light up momentarily in surprise before darkening once more. "It was early, and I was super sleep deprived— I mean, that doesn't excuse what I said, but . . ." Kai felt her face heating up. She decided to blame it on the liquor. "I just . . . I'm sorry. I don't want to be on bad terms with you because of something stupid I said, you know? I swear I'm not that bad, once you get to know me." She laughed slightly, lips lingering in an awkward smile. "So, I'll see you around, I hope." </p><p>Kai turned, heading back to Elliott with burning cheeks. She fell back into her chair and buried her face into her arm, letting Elliott pat her shoulder comfortingly.</p><p>"I'm an idiot," she mumbled. </p><p>"You aren’t. I'm sure you did just fine," Elliott reassured. He looked up. "You must have — he's coming over to our table, right this instant."</p><p>Kai shot up. "What?"</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Her head turned embarrassingly quickly, greeted with the green fabric of Shane's jersey. </p><p>"Hi," Kai replied, moving back to look at him properly.</p><p>Shane nodded at Elliott before returning to her. "About . . . <i>that.</i>" Kai felt her chest tighten. "It's, uh, it's fine. I don't care." She nearly jumped out of her seat as relief crashed through her, hoping the man in front of her hadn't noticed. She was amazed how excited she became because of six simple words; seven, including “uh”.</p><p>"Thanks," Kai managed, her choked voice causing Elliott to smirk. "I'm glad to hear that, I guess."</p><p>With another nod, Shane walked over to Gus, handing him a few coins before exiting the saloon. Kai turned around, sliding down into her seat. </p><p>"See?" Elliott said, raising his glass. "Words are always the cure."</p><p>-</p><p>The next week, Kai made it her mission to befriend Shane. With Elliott's support and guidance, she managed to even give him a couple surprise gifts. </p><p>The first was a meal. After speaking to Marnie in the morning, Kai had just what Shane needed to cheer up.</p><p>
  <i>"He didn't even eat breakfast this morning," she'd said, wringing her hands in worry. "That's how I know he's not in a good mood."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I could drop something off, if you'd like me to," Kai suggested. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Oh, would you? Thank you, Kai — here, take this to him, sweetie. It's his favorite."</i>
</p><p>So, Kai stood in front of the Joja Mart, a wrapped plate of pepper poppers in hand. </p><p>"He works <i>here?</i> Seriously?" she questioned. </p><p>Elliott shrugged. "Everyone's talents lie in different places. His just happens to be here," he replied, looking at the store distastefully. "I can't say I'm fond of this place, though."</p><p>"Well, he has to eat," she reasoned, nodding to herself. "I'll just go in, tell him this is from Marnie, and go on with my day."</p><p>"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Kai," Elliott encouraged. "May I ask where you obtained this sudden determination?"</p><p>"I don't know, that night at the saloon, I guess he kind of proved my theory."</p><p>"Which was?"</p><p>"That he isn't a total ass."</p><p>Huffing out a laugh, Elliott nodded. "Then, by all means, proceed, dear Kai. I'll be right out here in case you implode." Punching his shoulder lightly with her free hand, Kai swallowed her fears and walked forward into the blue store.</p><p>She found Shane easily. The aisles were empty, the sound of her boots hitting the floor echoing throughout the store. He didn't even notice her at first — he was crouched on the white tile floor, almost mechanically shelving soup cans. He only looked up when she cleared her throat.</p><p>"You're awfully fuckin’ persistent," Shane grumbled. Marnie was right — Kai could tell he was in an even worse mood than he usually was. "Don't you have your own work to do?"</p><p>"Not right now, I don't," she replied, voice somehow steady. "In fact, I could even call this my work for today. Here."</p><p>He took the plate hesitantly, eyeing it cautiously. "What's this?"</p><p>"I talked to Marnie earlier and she said you didn't have breakfast. I already finished most of my farm work for today, so I offered to bring these over for you. Marnie made them herself — she said they're your favorite."</p><p>Unwrapping the foil to look at the peppers, Shane's eyes lit up, lips curling up into a small smile. </p><p>Kai, honestly, was amazed. Up until then, she'd questioned if she would ever get the stoic man to show any sign of happiness.</p><p>The moment ended abruptly, however, as Shane covered the plate again and looked away. </p><p>"Thanks, I guess," he said, placing the plate carefully next to him. "Tell Marnie not to worry so damn much."</p><p>Kai laughed. "I'll make sure she gets your message," she said, grinning as she began to make her way back to the entrance. <i>Success.</i></p><p>"Seriously, though." She stopped, turning her head to look back at Shane. He still wouldn't look at her, although Kai could see a hint of pink in his cheeks. "You didn't have to do this."</p><p>She simply shrugged. "I know." He looked up at her to meet her eyes just before she walked away, still smiling.</p><p>"You’re in one piece, so I'm assuming everything went well?" Elliott asked as she approached him. </p><p>"Very well," she corrected, grabbing his arm. "Come on, I need some lunch."</p><p>The next gift Kai gave Shane ended up being a simple beer. She and Elliott had decided to head to the Stardrop Saloon once again, promising to each other they wouldn't get as drunk as they had the trip prior. Only an hour into their visit, however, Elliott glanced at the clock and frowned.</p><p>"Ah, I'm afraid our time together has to end early tonight," he stated, sighing. "To be quite honest, I've been neglecting my writing duties since I befriended you. Your charm has its toll." He smiled as he got up from his seat, dropping some coins onto the table. "There, that should cover your drink, as well as mine."</p><p>Kai shook her head, pushing them back towards him. "Elliott, come on, you don't have to do that. I can pay this time."</p><p>"I insist, Kai. Consider this a trade."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "For what?"</p><p>Elliott smirked, raising her hand to place a light, quick kiss on her knuckles. "I pay for you — <i>and</i> give you the gift of a kiss, mind you—" Kai yanked her hand back, a smile blooming on her face in amusement, "and you talk to you-know-who."</p><p>"Oh, please, you're bribing me to talk to Shane? I can do that for free."</p><p>"A brave one, I see," Elliott teased. "Fine. Buy him a drink and I'll pay for next time, too."</p><p>"And just <i>where</i> are you getting this money from, rich boy?"</p><p>"Is it a deal or not, dear Kai?" He held out his hand. </p><p>Shrugging, Kai shook it. "Sure, why not." She knew alcohol always made her confidence soar, so why waste the feeling?</p><p>Elliott grinned. "I trust you will keep your word. Until next time, my friend. Trust your heart!" He gave one last wave before leaving swiftly. </p><p>Like clockwork, Shane walked in a few moments later, following the same routine as the past week. After he received his glass, Kai made her way up to Gus, letting out a breath. As always, the beer’s high was already starting to wear off, a pit beginning to grow in her stomach.</p><p>"Hey, Gus," she greeted. </p><p>"Kai! It's good to see you," he replied, cleaning a glass and placing it down. "Now, how can I help you?"</p><p>She placed the money Elliott had given her onto the counter. "Here, this should cover everything Elliott and I had." After a quick count, Gus nodded in confirmation, slipping the coins into his hand before dropping them into the cash register. </p><p>"Anything else I can do for you? Another round, maybe? Some pizza to snack on?"</p><p>Kai shook her head, grabbing a few more coins from her own wallet. "Actually, I'd like to get Shane another drink, please."</p><p>Gus blinked, surprise evident on his face as he smiled. "Oh? Another beer, I suppose?"</p><p>"That sounds great." He handed her another glass filled to the brim with the drink. "Thanks a bunch, Gus."</p><p>"No problem, Kai." Gus eyed Shane before looking back at her. "So, you've taken a liking to <i>Shane</i>, I see. I can't say I'm not surprised—"</p><p>"No, no! It's, uh, it's not like that," Kai explained, gaining a few stares. </p><p>"Of course, I'm sorry for assuming so rashly." Gus smiled knowingly. "Are you sure there's nothing I can get for you?”</p><p>“Positive. Thanks again, Gus.” Kai took the drink and walked over to Shane as quickly as she could without spilling, setting the drink in front of him right as he finished his first one.</p><p>“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she heard him mutter.</p><p>“Hey,” she responded, choosing to ignore his comment and taking the seat across from him. “I hope this seat isn’t taken.”</p><p>No reply. Shane merely stared at the new glass in front of him.</p><p>“I don’t usually see anyone sitting here, so I just assumed it was free. I hope you don’t mind.” She winced, cringing at her own words. </p><p>Silence. More staring.</p><p>Kai’s shoulders dropped. “Look, I know you’re probably annoyed at how much I’ve bothered you these last couple weeks, but I think you’re a pretty decent guy, Shane.” He looked up at that, as if he was surprised she knew his name. “I mean, we had a pretty rough start, but I want to get to know you better. Maybe find out your favorite color, or something.” </p><p>Kai really, <i>really</i> wanted to smack her head on the table.</p><p>All of her energy seemed to drain out of her as Shane began to avoid her eyes once more, gaze now aimed at his lap. The sound of arcade games dinging and loud laughter from a group of people seemed to grow louder in Kai’s ears as she wondered what she was even doing.</p><p>Shane had made it painfully clear he didn’t want her around. Kai thought back to all the times she’d tried to approach him over the past few days. He had always replied with some annoyed remark — <i>The hell do you want? Haven’t I been rude enough to you yet?</i> — and walked away, leaving her in the dust. More anxious thoughts filled her head as Kai balled her fists in her lap, shaking her head slightly to herself.</p><p><i>Maybe</i> I’m <i>the prick</i>.</p><p>Already thinking about how she was going to explain this to Elliott without spontaneously combusting, Kai pushed her chair back, rising from her seat. </p><p>“Sorry for wasting your time,” she said softly, any last bit of enjoyment in her gone. “I’ll, uh, see you around, Shane.”</p><p>Kai began to walk away, catching Gus’s eye on her way out. He gave her a questioning glance, and she shook her head in response. <i>Not now,</i> she wanted to say. He seemed to understand, nodding.</p><p>The evening breeze cooled Kai’s hot face when she opened the door. She let herself savor it for a moment before beginning to walk, tipsy and heavy hearted.</p><p>Just then, she heard the door open behind her once again before shutting. She didn’t think twice about it; at least, not until she heard someone come her way.</p><p>“Kai.”</p><p>She stopped, eyes widening. Kai turned to face Shane, noticing how the evening light brought out the red in his cheeks.</p><p><i>Cute,</i> she thought, feeling a blush hit her own face.</p><p>“I’m sorry for freezing back there. I just didn’t expect you to come over.” She nodded. “And I guess I’m sorry for being rude to you before, too. I was a dick.” Another nod. Shane rolled his eyes. “You gonna say anything or am I wasting my breath?”</p><p>Kai blinked. “Oh, uh, don’t worry about it. I guess I was being kind of annoying, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, kind of.” She grimaced. “I’ve never really had anyone want to talk to me that much before, though.” Kai felt that same feeling of sympathy she’d felt that first night at the saloon. Shane rubbed his arm, looking away. “I guess I just didn’t know what to do. I sorta freaked out, to be honest.”</p><p>Now Kai <i>really</i> felt bad.</p><p>“Geez, Shane, I’m really sorry,” she apologized, sighing. “I had no idea I was making you feel so uncomfortable. I promise I’ll leave you alone from now on.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Kai felt shock stun her when she recognized the tone of his voice. </p><p>He was <i>disappointed</i>.</p><p>“Unless,” she began slowly, “you don’t . . . want me to?”</p><p>Shane’s face went red. “Yeah. That.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.”</p><p>Kai felt as if a whale had been lifted off her chest.</p><p>“I’ll see you soon, then?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Shane cleared his throat, heading back to the saloon. He paused in his step. “Thanks for the drink, by the way.” He waited a beat before quickly adding, “And it’s blue, if you’re still wondering about the favorite color thing. So, yeah.” With that, Shane rushed back in, leaving Kai in the cool of the oncoming night.</p><p><i>Blue.</i> Kai kept that in mind as she walked home, feeling lighter than she had in years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! stick around for more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliott continues to be Kai’s wingman; Shane just wants to go home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai grabbed the hairbrush on Elliott’s desk as he apologized for the fifth time, wringing his hands and brow creased with worry.</p><p>“Kai, I do hope you understand,” he said, fiddling with his tie. “I don’t want your feelings to be hurt. I truly am sorry—“</p><p>“Elliott, it’s <i>fine,</i> honestly,” she replied, trying to ease his worries by beginning to brush his hair. Kai sat beside Elliott on his bed, motioning for him to turn around. At that point, she didn’t even care that Elliott didn’t want to dance with her — she just wanted him to stop feeling so bad about it. </p><p>He stayed still, looking at her with guilty eyes. “Oh, but it’s <i>not</i> fine. I know all too well how it feels to be lonely, and this dance is supposed to bring everyone together.” Elliott turned to face Kai and took her hands. “Kai, I really do care about you, and over the past spring, I’d like to believe we’ve become close friends.”</p><p>“We have, Elliott,” Kai reassured, pulling back one hand to pat his shoulder, “which is why it’s okay you don’t want to be my partner in the dance. I’ll just sit out for a year, no biggie.”</p><p>Elliott slumped, obviously not satisfied. “It’s not that I don’t want to dance with you, I just . . .” He sighed. “I already promised someone.”</p><p>Suddenly, Kai broke out into a grin, finally brushing her friend’s hair. “I didn’t know you had a special someone.”</p><p>He shook his head, redoing his tie. “I don’t — I mean, we were an item for a couple, wondrous months, but those days are past me. We’ve stayed close friends, though, even now.”</p><p>“Who is this special lady? Leah?”</p><p>He jumped slightly. Kai smacked him with the brush. “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. How did you know? The town isn’t gossiping about us again, are they?” he worried.</p><p>Kai shrugged. “I just assumed. You bring her up once in a while, is all.” With one final brush, Elliott’s hair was completely detangled. “Well, all done!” She handed him a mirror.</p><p>Even in his fretting state, Elliott couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Kai.” He paused. “Why don’t you ask Shane to dance with you?”</p><p>“Shane? Why him?”</p><p>“Well, if I’m not mistaken, you’ve become quite smitten with him.”</p><p>"Did he have a partner last year?"</p><p>Elliott pondered for a moment. "He did. He danced with Emily — I'm sure you know her."</p><p>"Of course I do! She's so sweet," Kai said, smiling. "I didn't know they were friends."</p><p>"They're more acquaintances than actual friends." Elliott stood, smoothing out his baby blue suit. "Marnie had been pestering Shane about dancing, so he asked Emily."</p><p>Kai nodded. "Then he'll probably ask her again this year," she sighed. "It's fine, I'll just sit this one out."</p><p>"Kai, I—"</p><p>"If you say 'sorry' one more time, I'm going to skip the dance entirely." </p><p>Elliott gasped dramatically. "Oh, and what would I do without you there?" He held out his arm. Kai linked hers with his, grinning as they walked out of the cabin. </p><p>"Crash and burn, Elliott."</p><p>-</p><p>Shane would rather work extra hours at Joja than be at the Flower Dance, and that <i>really</i> meant something.</p><p>Sure, the flowers were pretty, and, he had to admit, he was happy to see Jas so excited to see the townspeople dance, but walking around in a stiff blue suit was not ideal.</p><p>"You look so handsome," Marnie gushed, trying to fix his hair with her hand. He brushed it back quickly. "Are you dancing with Emily again this year? You two were just amazing last spring."</p><p>"I'd rather not dance at all, Marnie," he mumbled. The only reason why Shane even knew the stupid dance was because Jas always asked him to teach her it, and he could never say no to her pleading eyes.</p><p>Marnie shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh, Shane, don't be like that. Go on, go ask her!" Sighing, Shane reluctantly left Marnie's side, heading towards Emliy. He ignored Clint, who was unsuccessfully trying to look at her discreetly — Emily's look of relief when she saw Shane only strengthened his assumption.</p><p>“Shane! It’s good to see you,” she greeted, quickly moving towards him. Clint shifted in the background, shoving his hands in his pockets before walking away. Emily let out a breath as she saw him leave. “Poor guy. I wish he would just talk to me.”</p><p>Shane grunted. “I guess. He’s always been kinda weird.”</p><p>“He’s shy, that’s all.” Emily looked away suddenly. “Hey, isn’t that Kai?” Shane glanced over.</p><p>Kai was entering the festival with Elliott and Leah, already laughing. Although she wasn’t dressed up as much as other people were, she definitely looked sharper than usual. Her hair was braided and had flowers weaved through it, and Shane saw Jas run up to her. From Kai’s reaction, he knew she’d complimented her look.</p><p>“Wow,” Emily sighed, smiling. “Doesn’t she look like she’s glowing?”</p><p>Shane gave her a look. “The hell are you on?”</p><p>“Come on, look at her! Her spirit feels different today.” He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Shane. You have to admit — the town hasn’t had this type of energy in <i>years.</i>”</p><p>“And you think it’s because of her?”</p><p>Emily huffed. “I know it is. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you chased after her the other night.” Shane stiffened, glaring at her. “Why don’t you ask her to dance with you?”</p><p>“As if. No offense, but I’ve known you for a lot longer and I <i>still</i> don’t feel like asking you. I’m only here because Marnie will give me shit if I don’t.” Shane was being honest. He knew Emily was a nice girl, but he had never enjoyed the more social events of Pelican Town.</p><p>Emily nodded understandingly. “Dancing’s not for everyone, but I’d be happy to be your partner again, Shane.” </p><p>“Thanks,” he mumbled, watching as Kai began to talk to Harvey. The town doctor had never been very talkative, something Shane supposed the two had in common; of course, that was probably where their similarities ended. Harvey was softer, kinder — he looked at Kai with gentle eyes as she spoke to him, smiling at something she said. Shane frowned.</p><p>Emily nudged him. “Hey, the dance is about to start.” She followed his gaze. “It’s not too late, you know.”</p><p>“Let’s just go,” he said, walking toward the field. </p><p>“I’ll be cheering you two on,” he heard Kai say to Elliott and Leah. Looking to his side, he saw Elliott give her shoulder one last touch before walking away. </p><p>Emily grabbed Shane’s hand. “You ready?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>She put her other hand on his shoulder. “At least try a little?” she asked, giving him a small, pleading smile. Reluctantly, Shane placed his hand on her hip. Her smile grew. “There you go.”</p><p>“Whatever,” he mumbled.</p><p>The music started, and everyone began to sway. Shane knew the dance well enough to let his mind wander while doing it, eyes breezing through the crowd. Marnie and Jas watched him intently, both of them grinning. Lewis stood suspiciously close to Marnie, his hand nearly touching hers. Shane decided to look away before he saw anything happen.</p><p>“She’s looking at you, you know,” Emily whispered to him.</p><p>Shane snorted. “Marnie? She better be, she’s the reason I always do this damn—“</p><p>“Not Marnie, dummy,” she hissed, “<i>Kai.</i>”</p><p>“What? Why?” Shane found himself feeling self-conscious, paying more attention to his next steps. “Am I dancing weird or something?” Emily raised a brow, sighing. “What?”</p><p>“See for yourself.” The dancers twirled. Shane was able to look at Kai properly, trying not to be obvious. </p><p>Kai stood alone, although she was close to Elliott and Leah’s area. If she had been staring at him before, she wasn’t anymore. She shot her friends a thumbs up and an encouraging smile before looking down.</p><p>Was she sad? Lonely? Shane could hardly imagine the bright farmer feeling down in any way.</p><p>She glanced up, meeting his eyes for a split second before they spun once more.</p><p>Shane tried not to jump, but Emily noticed. “Told you,” she said. Shane scowled, earning a laugh from his partner. “Aw, don’t be shy, Shane. You’re glowing, too, you know.”</p><p>He huffed. “Sure I am.” The dance ended soon after, much to Shane’s relief. People began to leave, saying sweet goodbyes and hugging each other. He nearly laughed — it was as if they didn’t realize they were practically all neighbors.</p><p>Someone poked his shoulder, and Shane somehow knew who it was before he turned around.</p><p>“Hey,” Kai said. Although she was smiling, Shane thought he saw a small glint of sadness in her eyes that remained. He blamed it on the sunlight. </p><p>“Hi,” he replied blandly, loosening his tie. He saw Elliott watching them in the distance, his eyes focused on Kai. He rolled his eyes. “You know Elliott’s watching you like a fucking hawk right now, right?”</p><p>She laughed nervously. “He just likes to make sure I’m doing okay. I, uh,” she paused, “I get kind of anxious talking to you,” she admitted.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Kai huffed. “I mean, you acted like you hated me for almost the entire season, Shane, what do you expect?”</p><p>Shane smiled slightly, surprising himself. “You’re the one that kept bugging me.”</p><p>“Seriously? I gave you gifts and said hi to you!”</p><p>“Thanks for proving my point.”</p><p>Kai let out a deep breath. Shane smirked. “You know what? Here, just take this. Happy spring, Shane — I hope you have a nice summer.” She grabbed his hand and placed a flower in it.</p><p>Specifically, a blue daffodil, which, last time he checked, wasn’t supposed to exist.</p><p>“How the hell did you—“</p><p>“It’s probably spray paint, or something,” Kai explained, fixing the straps of her overalls. “Pierre gave it to me, but I think some of his flowers were fake.” Shane looked down at the flower, its edges moving with the spring breeze. </p><p>Blue.</p><p>She remembered.</p><p>Of course, it could have been a coincidence Kai chose to give him that specific flower, but Shane decided to be hopeful for once; just for one moment.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” he said, a feeling in his chest making him feel strangely warm. It took him a second to realize he was genuinely grateful for the small gift, its artificial coloring and all.</p><p>Kai seemed to have noticed his change of tone, her gaze lightening. “No problem,” she replied, giving him one last smile. “See you, Shane.”</p><p>“Yeah.” She left, walking over to rejoin Elliott. </p><p>“Well? Did you have fun?” Marnie asked as she approached him, Jas talking to Vincent a little bit away. She glanced down at his hand. “Oh! A flower! Emily must have taken a liking to you,” she teased, patting Shane’s shoulder.</p><p>He shook his head. “Kai gave it to me, actually,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Kai? What a nice girl. I have a good feeling about her, don’t you?” Marnie smiled as Jas ran up to her, holding her to her side fondly. “My, she looked so pretty today, don’t you think?”</p><p>Shane walked away instead of answering, the flower still clutched tightly in his hand.</p><p><i>Yeah,</i> he wanted to say, <i>she did.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi everyone! i hope you’re liking this so far, i really enjoy writing this story. there’s still a lot more to come, so stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Summer Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe Shane and Kai aren’t so different after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only the third day of summer when Shane realized something was wrong. </p><p>He walked into the Stardrop after work as he always did. Gus handed him his drink, giving him a warm, familiar smile. </p><p>Shane took it, saying his usual quick, “Thanks,” before heading to his corner and sitting down. There hadn’t always been a table there — he used to just stand there and drink away, and on bad days, he would subtly lean on the wall, trying to keep himself up. One night, he’d walked in to see a table set up right in his spot, turning to Gus with a confused expression.</p><p>“Just for you,” the man had announced happily. “I always see you standing there all evening, so I decided to give you your own little table.” Shane was grateful, he really was, but he couldn’t help but notice there were two chairs. Gus winked at him. “In case you ever decide to bring a friend along.”</p><p>Shane sat down in his seat, the chair across from him cold and empty. He liked his area — he could drink in peace, considering no one even bothered to try and talk to him anymore. He could also listen in onto any gossip the other townspeople were gushing about, since Marnie loved to hear about any sort of drama in Pelican Town.</p><p>So when Elliott and Kai walked in, Shane observed them quietly, following then with his eyes as they sat down. Immediately, something felt off; usually by then, they would be ordering a few drinks, leaning back in their chairs, and laughing their asses off about something.</p><p>Instead, Kai rested her head on her hand, gaze aimed at the table. He saw Elliott talk to her with a worried expression, but their table was too far away for Shane to hear properly. He didn’t care — they had their business, he had his. Sure, over the month she’d been there, Kai had never looked so down, but that wasn’t his problem, right? He knew damn well he looked like shit more than half the time, but no one approached him. </p><p>Shane also knew his crappy attitude played a part in their avoidance, but he decided to throw the thought away altogether.</p><p>He drank slowly that night, eavesdropping on the townsfolk once in a while. He didn’t think it was too bad of him; if he heard something more private, he would turn away, but it wasn’t like anyone would talk about anything <i>that</i> serious, anyway.</p><p>“Did you hear about Sam and Sebastian’s band? I heard they need a drummer.”</p><p>“Evelyn and George’s anniversary is coming up.”</p><p>“Pierre was selling the best blueberries the other day!”</p><p>“Harvey had to drag in the new farmer into his clinic the other day.”</p><p>That caught his attention.</p><p>“Really?" Emily asked, leaning in closer to Pierre. "What happened?"</p><p>Pierre shrugged. "No idea. I was updating the calendar when I saw Linus and Harvey bringing her in. She looked pretty beat up."</p><p>Shane tapped his fingers on his glass, glancing back over at Kai and Elliott. Now that he knew, he noticed the bandage wrapped around her arm. Elliott seemed to be trying to talk to her, brow creased with concern. </p><p>When he tried to touch her uninjured arm, she jerked back, voice raising. "What part of 'I'm fine' do you <i>not get?</i>" The saloon grew quiet, all eyes on her. Kai got up and walked out, Elliott following after her.</p><p>For some reason, Shane nearly stood himself, his legs braced to move. </p><p>He shook his head, relaxing back into his seat and swallowing down half his glass.</p><p>-</p><p>Kai hadn't slept well for weeks. </p><p>Ever since her little outburst at the saloon, she tried to avoid Elliott. She knew he meant well — the poor guy sent her three letters — but she, quite frankly, felt way too bad to face him. He'd barely even laid a finger on her hand before she practically sprinted away, escaping to her home and ignoring Elliott's worried calls from outside.</p><p>So, there she was; sitting miserably in the middle of all her chickens, tears falling off her cheeks for no real reason.</p><p>Kai let one of the chicks climb onto her lap. Her eyes felt heavy from a lack of sleep. Sighing, she let her head fall back onto the feeder, the warmth of the sun coming through the windows lulling her to sleep.</p><p>That is, until she heard the door to the coop open, a flurry of chickens rushing toward the new visitor. </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Kai thought her day couldn't get any worse.</p><p>How very wrong she was.</p><p>-</p><p>Shane stood in the doorway to the coop, a tiny chick in his hands. He blinked down at the farmer in front of him, the tear stains on her face shining in the afternoon light.</p><p>"Oh." He seriously wished he wasn't there. Part of Shane wanted to just set the chick down and walk back home, have a drink or two, and pass out on his bed — the other side of him held him to the floor, ordering him to stay.</p><p>So he did.</p><p>He stood there with the little chicken, staring awkwardly at Kai as she wiped her face and pushed herself up.</p><p>"Hi, Shane," she rasped. <i>Damn</i>, he thought. She even <i>sounded</i> like shit.</p><p>"Hey," he mumbled. "Marnie said she, uh, wanted you to have this." He gently put the chick on the ground, heart warming at the sight of the adults welcoming it.</p><p>Kai shook her head. "Why? I didn't buy a chick from her."</p><p>"She just wants you to feel better, I guess. You're always giving her stuff, so, yeah." He paused. "You good?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."</p><p>"You don't <i>look</i> good."</p><p>"Thanks, Shane, I really needed that," she snapped, pushing past him. Shane closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. Again, he found his thoughts warring with each other — now he <i>really</i> wanted a drink. </p><p>Still, he followed Kai outside, doing his best to keep up with her brisk pace. "Hey, wait," he called. "I didn't mean to—"</p><p>"To what? Be an ass, like you are any other day?" Kai turned abruptly. Shane stopped. "Why are you still here, anyway? Don't you have to go shelve cans or something?"</p><p>Okay, ouch. He knew his job wasn't great, but what the hell was he supposed to do? Gus didn't need help, neither did Pierre, and working in the city wasn’t even an option.</p><p>Kai's eyes softened, sighing. "I'm sorry. I haven't really been myself lately."</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed." Hell, the entire <i>town</i> had noticed. For the last couple weeks, their bright little farmer had barely shown up in town, not even visiting Elliott once. She hadn't even gone to the Luau.</p><p>"I'm really sorry." Kai looked away. "Just . . . tell Marnie I said thanks, okay? And thank you for bringing the chick over, Shane."</p><p>"Sure," he replied, watching hopelessly as she walked back towards her house. He swore the air around her seemed to be heavier.</p><p>Shane scoffed. <i>I've been talking to Emily too much</i>, he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned around. </p><p>-</p><p>Shane was the last person Kai wanted to see on the lake dock at nearly midnight. The whole point of her little walk was to clear her head, not make her headache ten times worse.</p><p>She sighed, pushing past the forest brush and heading toward him anyway. It was her favorite spot in town, after all, and she knew she needed to confront him at some point.</p><p>Kai sat beside Shane without a word, eyeing the bag of beer he had brought with him. He drank silently, focusing his eyes on the lake. She relaxed, even taking her shoes off to dip her feet into the cool water.</p><p>“Up late, huh?” Shane asked. Kai hummed. “Here, have a cold one.” He passed a can of beer to her, their fingertips just barely touching as she took it.</p><p>Kai cracked her drink open, taking a sip. She relished in the way the cold liquor slipped down her throat. She was still dead tired, her muscles aching as she leaned back on her hands.</p><p>Shane huffed. “Ugh, life.” Kai agreed. “You ever feel like . . . no matter what you do, you’re gonna fail? Like you’re stuck in some miserable abyss and you’re so deep you can’t even see the light of day?” She nodded, looking over at him. “I just feel like, no matter how hard I try . . . I’m not strong enough to climb out of that hole.” </p><p>Their eyes met, and for a second, Kai saw a bit of herself in Shane’s eyes. She chugged down half her can, noticing his small smirk.</p><p>“Fast drinker, huh? Woman after my own heart.” Kai’s own heart skipped a beat before realizing his words had no real intentions. “Just don’t make it a habit, you got a future ahead of you still.” He downed a bit of his can. “Sorry for getting so serious. I can leave if you want.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Kai replied, setting her can aside. “I’m really sorry about what I said earlier—“</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” he interrupted, shrugging. “We all have our days; I just think I’m always in those days, y’know?”</p><p>“Trust me, I know all too well.” </p><p>“Really? You don’t act like it.”</p><p>Kai looked away, watching the fireflies as they flew around carelessly. “I know all you see me do is run around town giving gifts to people, but . . .” She exhaled deeply, feeling exhaustion really begin to set in her bones, “I don’t know. Sometimes I just wonder what I’m really doing here.”</p><p>Shane didn’t respond. They stayed there next to each other for a few more minutes, having a couple more beers each. It was only when a big yawn escaped Kai’s mouth did Shane begin to stand, stretching his arms above his head and revealing his pudgy little stomach. Kai looked away — she didn’t feel like getting flustered any more than she already was.</p><p>“Well, my liver’s beggin’ me to stop. Better call it a night,” he announced, picking up the bag of remaining drinks. </p><p>Kai got up as well, managing one small smile. “I should go and get some sleep.”</p><p>Shane snorted. “That’s an understatement — you look like you’ve gone to hell and back.”</p><p>“Maybe I have,” she teased, feeling a bit of her spirit returning. </p><p>“Seriously, just sleep in tomorrow. Your chickens won’t mind.”</p><p>“What, are you the chicken translator now?”</p><p>“Screw off, asshole.” He bit back a smile, but Kai still noticed his amusement. “And while you’re at it, talk to Elliott. He’s been running around town talking to people and making sure you’re not dead.”</p><p>“That sounds like Elliott,” she replied, nodding. “I’ll catch him tomorrow, I promise. After I sleep in, of course,” she added, just so Shane would be a little more satisfied.</p><p>“Good.” He started to walk away, throwing a hand over his shoulder. “See you around, Kai.”</p><p>Kai smiled. “See you.” </p><p>Maybe she was growing on him after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>but just why was kai so down? well, it’s up to our boy elliott to find out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Moonlight Jellies and Sun-kissed Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai finally speaks to Elliott; Shane doesn’t know how to feel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai knocked on the door twice, swallowing her nerves as she stepped back. </p><p>Elliott's house was a familiar sight — its worn down exterior was nothing compared to what was inside. She fondly remembered the time she had spent an afternoon teaching her friend how to properly take care of the bonsai tree he'd been neglecting; Elliott had kept a small notebook in hand to scribble notes into, brow creased in concentration as he listened to her intently.</p><p>Kai tensed when she saw the door swing open, hesitantly looking up at Elliott with guilty eyes. "Hey," she greeted softly.</p><p>She heard him let out a breath, nodding down at her. "It's good to see you," Elliott replied, relief dripping from his voice. "Would you like to come in?"</p><p>"If you'll have me."</p><p>"You know what my answer will always be, Kai."</p><p>And just like that, Kai found herself crying on Elliott's bed, letting him wrap a blanket around her shoulders and hand over a cup of hot tea before sitting beside her. </p><p>He let her calm down before finally deciding to speak. "Do you want to talk about it?" Elliott asked gently.</p><p>Kai sighed, wiping her eyes. "I've cried way too many times this month," she admitted, shaking her head. "I feel like everything's just catching up to me, you know? The stress of moving, learning to take care of all these crops and animals, all the people I've met." She looked over at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes. "I mean, you were the first friend I made here and I've been treating you like <i>shit</i>—"</p><p>"I want none of that," he interrupted. "We all need to be alone at times to let ourselves heal." Elliott gave a small smile. "Just tell me what I can do to help. Within reason, of course," he added. His usual gleam of amusement returned. "Try to contain your surprise, but I'm not as powerful and all-knowing as you think." Kai rolled her eyes, pushing him with her shoulder lightly. "Though, I <i>am</i> being serious, dear Kai. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?”</p><p>Kai was tempted — so, <i>so</i> tempted — to spill about her life in the city. No one in the Valley knew about what she'd gone through, about her parents, about <i>Tom.</i> The mere thought of his name caused her to grimace. She knew Elliott would listen to everything she had to say — he always did.

Still, she decided to keep it sealed up.</p><p>That was a story for another day. </p><p>"I just need something else to think about right now," she said instead. </p><p>"Well, how about the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies?"</p><p>"Uh, what?" Maybe the sleep deprivation was finally taking its toll.</p><p>Elliott laughed. "Every year on this day, these magnificent, glowing jellyfish make their way past our beach during the night. All the townspeople gather to bid them farewell."</p><p>"<i>Everyone?</i>" Oh boy. Kai didn't know if she was ready to be bombarded by every person in town about where she'd been. </p><p>"Yes, everyone," he confirmed, noticing her worried expression. "Stick by me and you might just survive the night, dear friend." His attempt to lighten the mood worked, as it always did. Kai nodded — it was only a matter of time before she would have to explain herself, anyway.</p><p>"I doubt it," she joked, finally feeling more like herself. She carefully began to sip on her tea, trying her best not to burn her tongue.</p><p>Elliott turned to face her fully. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you and Shane spoke the other night."</p><p>Kai choked, her efforts in vain as the green tea stung her mouth. "<i>What?</i> Who told you that? There was no one else there!"</p><p>"Well, Marnie saw you two walking away from the lake pier together, and you know how she is; she wouldn't stop talking about it once she got to the Stardrop the next night."</p><p>She inhaled deeply, eyes wide. "How many people did she tell?" </p><p>Elliott thought for a moment. "I was there, of course, and Lewis. Pierre definitely overheard, and I think I saw Emily and Gus listening in—"</p><p>Kai groaned, making sure to set her cup on the floor before slumping back on the bed. "Everyone in the Valley probably knows about it. How did Shane take it?"</p><p>"Not well." Elliott eyed her with a sly smile. "You should have seen how flustered he was."</p><p>"Oh, stop it!" </p><p>"He'll be there tonight, you know."</p><p>"I don't care." </p><p>Elliott hummed. "Of course, how silly of me to assume you did." Kai pushed him again with more force. "There's my Kai."</p><p>Kai sat up, glaring at him playfully. "I'm starting to think I was better off ignoring you."</p><p>"By all means, go right ahead." Elliott stood, stretching out his arms. "Now, time to get ready."</p><p>"Seriously? We have to dress up for this one, too?"</p><p>"Oh, not at all. I'm talking about <i>you.</i> You have to look stunning for your little lover—"</p><p>"Elliott, we are <i>not</i>—"</p><p>"Do you think he prefers your hair up or down?"</p><p>Kai launched a pillow at her friend, smiling as it hit his head with a <i>thud.</i> "Hey!" Elliott complained, quickly smoothing down his hair. "It takes a long time to manage these rugged looks, you know."</p><p>"Sorry, but maybe you should stop acting like Shane and I are getting married or something," she shot back. "We're barely even friends!"</p><p>Elliott grinned. "I can't help it. I think you two would be adorable together."</p><p>"What, are you lining up bachelors for me now?"</p><p>"I was considering Harvey, or maybe Sebastian—" Another pillow. "Okay, okay! Let's get you ready for tonight, shall we?"</p><p>-</p><p>Shane grunted as Jas swayed on his back, waving to Penny and Pam as they passed by. </p><p>"You're gettin' big, kiddo," he said, trying his best to keep her from slipping. </p><p>"Mhm! Soon, I'll be all grown up, just like you and Aunt Marnie!" she exclaimed. </p><p>"Not so fast. You don't get to play house when you're older, you know."</p><p>"Then how come you do with me?"</p><p>Shane smiled, pretending to drop Jas before pulling her back up. She squealed. "That's what I thought," he replied, wincing as she flicked the back of his head. </p><p>"That was mean."</p><p>"Yeah, well, life's mean, kid."</p><p>They finally made it to the beach, the moon steadily rising in the sky. Shane let out a long breath as Jas jumped off his back. He knew he was out of shape, but <i>damn</i> — he used to be able to carry Jas around all day. </p><p>He walked slowly, heading toward the docks. Marnie had left early to spend time with "her friends", although Shane knew from the way she sprayed a little too much perfume she was seeing Lewis. She waved at him, and, just as he thought, Lewis stood next to her, sending over a smile. Shane waved shortly before heading the opposite direction; he was <i>not</i> in the mood to see his aunt and the Mayor act like eighth graders who had a crush on each other all night.</p><p>He was surprised to see Kai standing beside Elliott, talking to Jodi and Caroline. </p><p>"We've been so worried about you, dear," Jodi said, Caroline nodding next to her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years!"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Kai sighed. "I just had a really rough month."</p><p>Shane thought back to the night at the lake, embarrassment creeping up his back when he remembered other people knew. He was still a bit mad at Marnie, but he could never hold a grudge against her. She was his aunt, after all.</p><p>"Shane?"</p><p>He jumped. He hadn't even realized Kai had wandered over to him.</p><p>"Uh, hi," he said. </p><p>"How've you been?"</p><p>"Fine. You? Did you actually manage to get some sleep, or was the whole beer talk for nothing?"</p><p>Kai laughed. "Your 'beer talk' actually worked, I assure you. Thanks for that, by the way."</p><p>Shane shrugged. "Whatever." Suddenly, he glanced to his side, noticing how a few people's gazes darted away. He scowled. "Damn you, Marnie," he muttered.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Elliott told me about what happened."</p><p>"So you're finally talking to him again? Maybe miracles are real."</p><p>"Whatever, prick."</p><p>He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Jas and Vincent's excited cries. </p><p>"They're here!"</p><p>Shane and Kai turned to the water, watching as the sea started to glow. He heard her gasp as a big jellyfish entered their view, slowly passing by. </p><p>Shane had always liked watching the moonlight jellies pass by. Everyone was always quiet, watching in awe at the creatures in front of them. He remembered seeing them for the first time — he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off the water. Knowing it was Kai's first experience, he thought she would react the same.</p><p>Which is why he was completely and utterly shocked to see that, instead of paying attention to the beautiful jellyfish beneath them, she was looking at him.</p><p>Shane matched her gaze, confusion evident on his face. She smiled.</p><p>"You know these things only come around once a year, right?" he whispered, trying his best not to gain the attention of anyone else. </p><p>"Yeah, I know."</p><p>"And you know I live in this fucking town, <i>right? </i> And you can see me literally every day?"</p><p>"Obviously."</p><p>Shane scoffed. "You're drunk, aren't you? You and Elliott might be worse than me."</p><p>Kai shook her head, her eyes finally returning to the water. "No, Shane, I'm not drunk, I promise," she said, rolling her eyes. Another surprise — he thought back to the time she’d apologized to him in the saloon. She had been a stuttering mess, even with a few drinks in her. </p><p>"Then why the hell would you waste your eyes on <i>me?</i>"</p><p>Kai looked back at him, eyes still shy, but strong. He sucked in a breath. Was this the same flustered farmer he knew?</p><p>"Because I think there's way more to you than people think, Shane."</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you, asshole." There was no bite to his words, for once. "Still a stupid reason. What you see is what you get."</p><p>She hesitated. "For some reason, I find that hard to believe," Kai said softly. Shane scoffed, watching as the last of the jellyfish floated away. He turned, leaving Kai behind.</p><p>"Yeah, well, start believing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fall Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai finds herself in the last place she’d think of. Shane decides it’s time to stop running.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai grunted as she set down the weight, collapsing onto the floor and wiping the sweat from her brow. Despite all the farm work she did, she, admittedly, wasn’t as fit as she could be. The beer was definitely catching up to her.</p><p>“Feelin’ the burn, farmer girl?” Alex questioned. He continued his pushups, merely turning his head to glance at her.</p><p>She nodded, still trying to catch her breath. “Yeah, I am.”</p><p>Kai was having a bad week. <i>Again.</i> At that point, she wasn’t surprised. Shane had closed himself off once again, reverting to his old rude remarks. She’d tried to take her mind off him by doing everything she could — she went down to the mines, upgraded her tools, fished more, and she'd even started to fix up the Community Center like Lewis had wanted her to, her little junimo friends guiding her.</p><p>Sadly, her efforts were in vain. Kai just couldn’t stop thinking about what she had done wrong; the one time she decided to face her fears ended in complete failure. </p><p>She’d been fishing that morning, barely even noticing a fish nibbling on her bait, when Alex approached her.</p><p>“Hey, uh,” he paused, face blanking.</p><p>“Kai?” she deadpanned, perking an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah, Kai! Right.” Alex grinned. Kai found it annoying how white his teeth were. She sighed — if only Elliott were there to save her, but her friend had decided to take a few days to himself to allow his, “creative juices to flow like the river that runs through Pelican Town”.  </p><p>She shivered, the fall breeze running up her spine. The leaves had begun to change color over night, already fading into shades of red and orange. Seasons seemed to work magically in the Valley, not that she was complaining. Back in the city, the biggest difference she would see — other than rain or clouds — was snow during the winter. Here, she could always tell when one season ended and another started.</p><p>Kai pulled up her fishing rod. “Listen, I’m really sorry, Alex, but I’m just not having the best day, so . . .”</p><p>Alex nodded. “Yeah, of course! My grandma just noticed how you weren’t looking too good, so she asked me to check on you.”</p><p>“That’s sweet, but tell Evelyn I’m fine. Maybe I’ll drop by later and say hi.” Kai was all too aware of how drained she sounded, trying to avoid his eyes.</p><p>He blinked, processing what she said. “Oh, uh, okay.” He stepped aside, letting Kai walk past. “Hey, wait!”</p><p>Kai drew in a deep breath, letting it out through her mouth slowly. “Yes?” Every inch of her begged her to move, to get home and collapse on the couch with Captain, the German shepherd she had taken in after Marnie found him running around the farm.</p><p>When Alex didn’t say anything further, she turned back around, surprised to see the jock looked a bit nervous. “I was just gonna say that, whenever I’m feeling down, I work out,” he said, shrugging. “I mean, exercising makes you feel good, y’know? Gets your blood pumping.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, it does.”</p><p>“So, like, I’m about to go lift and stuff, if you want to, I don’t know, join me or something.”</p><p>Kai stared at him, amazed at his red tainted cheeks and wandering eyes. “Are you . . . asking me to work out with you?” It was a stupid question, she knew it was, but her brain was still processing the words that had exited Alex's mouth.</p><p>He froze. “It doesn’t have to be weird! I mean, not that it was ever going to be, but—“ He shook his head. “I think you’re really cool, Kai!” he blurted.</p><p>“Thank you?” <i>What the hell am I supposed to say?</i> “Alex, I’m flattered, but I don’t think I feel the same way—“</p><p>“No, no! I don’t like you. In that way,” Alex corrected quickly. “I’ve just seen you come back from the mines sometimes when I’m heading home from Haley’s, and not just everyone can go to the mines and come back with barely a scratch. That’s badass.”</p><p>“Thanks, again.” Kai smiled slightly. He wasn’t as bad as she thought he was. </p><p>Alex’s grin returned. “Yeah, totally. So, like, maybe you can show me your routine or something?”</p><p>“What routine?”</p><p>“Come on, you <i>have</i> to have a workout routine to be able to go to the mines that often, right?” She didn’t respond. “No way. You don’t run? Lift? Push-ups? Nothing?” Kai shook her head, suddenly feeling sheepish. “No way,” he repeated, eyes widening. “Now you <i>have</i> to come in — I’ll write a routine for you, and before you know it, you’ll be squishing those monsters like nothing!”</p><p>“Alex, I can’t workout in overalls.”</p><p>“Then go change! And run back while you’re at it, it’ll be your warm-up.”</p><p>And so, there she was, sweaty and sore on the floor of Alex’s room, her kettlebell abandoned beside her.</p><p>“I wasn’t made for this,” Kai gasped out, pushing her hair back. Her ponytail had gotten loose, hair sticking to the sides of her cheeks. She already knew her face had to be beet red.</p><p>Alex stopped, sitting cross legged across from her. He was shirtless and only had a pair of workout shorts on; Kai kept her eyes on his face. “Sure you were, look at those muscles.”</p><p>“You should get your eyes checked.”</p><p>“Twenty-twenty vision, dude. I know what I see.”</p><p>Kai finally slowed her breathing. She swallowed down half her water, the coolness of the drink bringing her sweet relief. “This is nothing compared to you,” she retorted.</p><p>“Rule one of exercise, bro,” he started, tossing her a towel. She grabbed it, gratefully patting her face and neck.  “Never compare yourself to other people. Basic knowledge, farmer girl.”</p><p>“<i>Kai</i>.”</p><p>“I know.” He got up, extending his hand. Kai took it, pulling herself up. “Keep this up and you’ll be buff in no time.”</p><p>She glanced down at her slightly pudgy stomach, deciding she had to cut back on the drinks. “Sure, I will.”</p><p>He grabbed a tank top off the floor and pulled it over his head. “Rule number two: no negative talk. Stay positive.”</p><p>Kai laughed. “Of course. Sorry for my ignorance.”</p><p>Alex led her to the kitchen, and the two were greeted by the sound of sizzling and the warmth of the stove. “Oh, are you two done?” Evelyn asked, smiling at them. “Here, take a seat, Kai, please.”</p><p>“Oh no, I should—“</p><p>Alex pulled out a chair, shaking his head. “You need protein after a workout like that. The sooner you get some in you, the better.”</p><p>Kai gave him a look before sitting. George entered, eyeing her with his prominent frown. “You’re still here?” She smiled slightly, knowing better than to take his grouchiness to heart.</p><p>“George, don’t be rude,” Evelyn scolded gently, placing plates on the table.</p><p>Alex’s face lit up. “Hey, my favorite! Thanks Grandma.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, dear. George, how about we eat in front of the TV today and let these youngsters talk with each other?”</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask.” With one last smile, Evelyn wheeled George out, leaving Kai and Alex alone.</p><p>After a few bites, Alex looked up. “You feeling better?” he asked.</p><p>Kai nodded, swallowing her mouth full of Evelyn’s delicious salmon dinner. “A lot better, actually,” she admitted.</p><p>“Cool.” He hesitated. “What were you so down about, anyway?”</p><p>She thought for a moment, chewing slowly. “A lot of things, I guess,” she settled on, deciding it was <i>not</i> the time to tell her life story.</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“Like Shane.” Kai tried not to flinch at her own words. She had barely even thought about what to say before the truth was spilling out of her lips.</p><p>Alex scraped his plate clean, putting his fork down before looking up in surprise. “Oh, that dude that’s drunk all the time?”</p><p>She frowned, looking away. “He’s not drunk <i>all</i> the time,” she responded, a feeble attempt to defend the man who’d been giving her the cold shoulder. </p><p>Alex snorted. “He pretty much is. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him sober.” He got up with his plate, making sure Kai was done before grabbing hers as well. He gently placed them in the sink, turning and leaning back on the counter. “I see you try and talk to him a lot. What’s up with that?”</p><p>"Well, up until the end of summer, we were actually on pretty good terms." She leaned her face on the palm of her hand, feeling heat still radiating from her cheek. </p><p>"What happened? Did he make fun of you or something? 'Cause I can totally deck his ass for you, even though you could probably do it yourself." He winked, and Kai looked away,  slightly embarrassed. Despite how she was actively avoiding him only the day before, Alex's flirty and excitable personality was growing on her.</p><p>"He didn't do anything, and that's the problem," Kai sighed. "I think I screwed up." </p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows. "Really? Did <i>you</i> make fun of him?"</p><p>"<i>No</i>, I didn't. I just, uh," Kai stopped, feeling her already red face grow warmer. "He caught me staring at him when the moonlight jellies came."</p><p>"<i>No way.</i> Seriously?" He laughed, and Kai shot him an unamused stare. "Sorry, but that's hilarious." He hesitated before adding, "So you actually missed some of the jellyfish to look at <i>him?</i>"</p><p>"<i>Alex!</i>"</p><p>"Sorry! Can't help it. Whenever I see that guy, he's either having a drink or looks like he wants to kill somebody."</p><p>Kai stood, stretching out her arms. "Well, I know Shane's not all beer and pizza. He's got a heart, too, you know."</p><p>"Yeah, and it's probably drowning in all the <i>beer and pizza.</i>" Alex smiled at the glare he received. "You heading out?"</p><p>She nodded. "I want to get back before it gets too dark — I have to check on all the animals one more time."</p><p>"I'll see you around, Kai," he said, opening the door for her as she pulled on her coat. "My door's always open if you want to workout again."</p><p>"Thanks, Alex. This really did boost my mood," she replied honestly, smiling. "See you." With that, she walked out into the chilly fall night, grateful of how nice the breeze felt on her face. She felt surprisingly calm; relaxed, even. Kai felt the most stress-free she'd been that week, sighing contently as she turned the corner towards the Stardrop—<br/>

And walked straight into an all too familiar blue hoodie. </p><p>
  <i>I just really can't catch a break, huh?</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Shane didn't know what to think when he bumped into Kai on the way to the saloon for two reasons. </p><p>First, he had been avoiding her. He knew it was a dick move, especially after what she said to him that night, but he just couldn't handle being near her. She made him feel like he was a teenager again, sneaking glances at his crush and shooting her down if she ever mentioned it. </p><p>Not that he had a crush on her, of course. Crushes were for kids, and Shane felt like he'd been a teenager centuries ago.</p><p>Second, Kai, admittedly, looked like she had just had sex, and she was walking from Evelyn and George's house — or, more specifically, <i>Alex's</i> house.</p><p>
  <i>This is not fucking happening.</i>
</p><p>"Oh, Shane!" Kai exclaimed, a small smiling lifting her lips. "How have you been?" He didn't reply; he couldn't. All he could do was stare at a strand of her hair sticking out from her ponytail. "Um, listen, I'm really sorry if I said something weird—"</p><p>"You apologize too damn much," he snapped, walking by her. Shane tried to get the image of her out of his mind, and he tried even harder to not think about what had led to her looking so wrecked. </p><p>He was positive he'd escaped his doom when Kai walked back in front of him, hands on her hips and an unfamiliar anger in her eyes. "I wouldn't have to apologize so often if you stopped giving me reasons to," she shot back, shaking her head. "I mean, do you even know what I've gone through these past few days just to get you out of my head?"</p><p><i>That</i> surprised him. Still, he snorted. "Yeah, actually, I think I have some sort of idea." He narrowed his eyes and looked her up and down, trying his best to make his point. Shane watched her gaze shift, going from confused to embarrassed in the matter of seconds.</p><p>"I know I don't look that great right now, okay? I'm pretty tired," she mumbled, looking down.</p><p>"Lover boy really fuckin' did it for you, then, huh?"</p><p>"<i>What?</i>" she all but shrieked, head shooting up. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Shane rolled his eyes, a sick feeling heating his chest. He realized it was jealousy. "That's rich. Just get out of my way." He shoved passed her, tightening his hoodie around him.</p><p>"What are you even talking about? Shane, whatever you're thinking, you're wrong," she argued, face growing even redder as she followed him. </p><p>"Whatever. I don't give a shit what you do in your own time, just leave me alone."</p><p>Kai stopped in her tracks. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Her voice cracked, and Shane froze. "It's like you've completely forgotten who I am. I tried so hard to get close to you, and I thought you finally decided to consider me a friend when you do <i>this.</i>"</p><p>"What, so it's like a damn game to you?" he spat, turning so she could see his glare.</p><p>"No! I—" Kai cut herself off, sighing. "I don't know what to do, Shane." Shit, she sounded miserable. <i>He'd</i> done that. Of course he did.</p><p>"You think I do?" he asked, trying to soften his voice. She remained quiet, avoiding his eyes. "Just go home, Kai."</p><p>"I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me what's actually wrong," she retorted, her fiery gaze returning. </p><p>Shane's jaw tensed as he stared at her. "So you want to be my therapist now?"</p><p>"We're more alike than you think," she said softly, stepping towards him. </p><p>"Right, and just how did you come to that?"</p><p>Kai sighed lightly. "You don't know much about me either, Shane." She paused. "If you come over, I can tell you."</p><p>"Tell me what?"</p><p>"About my life before . . . this. In the city. I used to work for Joja, too, you know." Shane's eyes widened slightly. "See? And there's way more to it, I promise," she said. He noted how she seemed uncomfortable, beginning to shift her feet. </p><p>"Why would you want to tell me that stuff?" he asked. "Why don't you just go and run off to Mr. Pro over there? Or Prince Charming on the beach?"</p><p>"I don't know what the <i>hell</i> you think happened between me and Alex, but cut it out. He just offered to work out with me to keep my mind off of things. Off of <i>you</i>. And you know better than to bring Elliott into this."</p><p>Shane scoffed. "Right." The sun dipped below the horizon, the air beginning to grow colder. </p><p>"Shane," Kai lightly touched his arm, "please."</p><p>He swallowed. "Fine. If it'll get you to finally lay off," he muttered, heading toward's Marnie's ranch. "Let's take the shortcut — it's fucking freezing." </p><p>She followed him, arms crossed. "I can't believe you thought Alex and I hooked up," she muttered.</p><p>"I'm going to leave if you bring that up again."</p><p>She snorted. "Right." They entered the farm, Captain running up to greet them. Kai scratched his head before he turned to Shane, sniffing him vigorously. After a few moments, he licked his hand and walked back to Kai, sticking to her side. </p><p>"Come on, let's get inside," she said, leading him to her door. </p><p>"We have a lot to talk about."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here we go y’all, next chapter is a big one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fall Nights, Continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parts of Kai’s past are revealed. Shane makes a decision.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane absentmindedly scratched the top of Captain's head as Kai set a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, small marshmallows floating at the drink's surface. He could hardly even remember the last time he'd had a beverage other than beer or the occasional water.</p><p>Kai sat across from him at the kitchen table, her own drink steaming in front of her. "I didn't know if you liked tea, so I made some hot cocoa instead," she said quietly. He simply nodded. She took a sip before letting out a long breath, nodding. "Where should I start?"</p><p>"You said you worked for Joja, right?" Shane asked. He was still in a bit of shock at the fact — he couldn't imagine Kai working for an asshole like Morris. </p><p>"Yeah, I did. I applied for a job as soon as I got out of college, since it was the best option for me at the time. I started to work at a JojaMart near my apartment. From there, I started to work my way up; one moment, I was just another employee, and the next, I was offered a promotion to work at headquarters." Kai shook her head, her fingers tapping the side of her mug. "Back then, it sounded amazing. After a couple weeks in my tiny office, though, I started to miss working in the actual store."</p><p>"Shit. It was that bad?" Shane's eyes widened slightly. He could hardly think of anything worse than working at JojaMart. The blinding fluorescent lights, the terrible music that filled the air for the entire day — everything about it made him cringe.</p><p>She huffed out a laugh. "Believe me, I was surprised, too, but there was nothing I could do. My parents haven't been very . . . <i>involved</i> in my life since high school," she admitted. "Asking them for some money wasn't an option, so I was on my own." Kai paused. "Well, maybe not <i>completely</i> alone. At least, for a while."</p><p>Shane leaned back in his chair, looking down to see Captain rest his head on his lap. "Boyfriend?" he questioned, although he immediately wished he’d kept his mouth shut. He felt embarrassment threatening to crawl up his face, doing his best to contain it.</p><p>He had a feeling Kai was fighting the same battle as he saw her shrink in on herself slightly. "Yeah," she replied, voice barely above a whisper. "He seemed so sweet at first, but it went downhill pretty soon after we started dating." Shane tensed, and for once, Kai was the one not meeting his eyes. "His name was Tom. I met him at work."</p><p>"That was your first mistake," he muttered, guilt biting him when he saw her wince. "Sorry—"</p><p>"No, you're right. Everyone there was an ass." She sat up, her grip on her mug tightening. "I just needed something to ground me, to give me a reason to stay. I thought I found that in him, but I was wrong, as usual." She sipped on her drink, and Shane couldn't help but notice her watery eyes. He had never been the best at comforting others, so he pushed back his panic and did what he could. </p><p>"How'd you end up here?" he asked, trying to switch the subject. "This place used to be your gramps's, right?"</p><p>She nodded, looking relieved. He let out a breath. "Yes, this used to be Grandpa's farm. Whenever he visited us when I was a kid, he would bring me a new gem from the mines." A small, sad smile lifted her lips. "One night, he gave me an envelope. He made me promise I wouldn't open it until I felt 'crushed by the burden of modern life'," she recited, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "I kept it with me everywhere I went."</p><p>"Damn," Shane breathed, leaning forward. "Did you open it at Joja?"</p><p>Kai smiled. "You got me. One day, I was just so sick and tired of living the same day over and over again. I needed something new." She hesitated before quietly adding, "I needed a new reason to stay."</p><p>Suddenly, Shane realized she wasn't talking about her job.</p><p>His eyes widened, lips parting in surprise. </p><p>"Grandpa's letter told me about Stardew Valley," she continued, and he couldn't take his eyes off her, a stinging sadness spreading throughout his chest at her previous words. "I decided to leave the city as fast as I could. I quit my job that same day — Tom didn't take it very well."</p><p>Shane scoffed, scowling. "Who cares? That prick probably deserved it."</p><p>"I barely even told you anything about him, Shane."</p><p>"Well, you don't sound very head over heels for him." He drank some of his hot chocolate, surprised at how smooth it was compared to alcohol's familiar burn. "I still have no idea why you would tell me this," he said. </p><p>Kai looked back up at him, eyes hardening. "To show how I have an idea of what you’re going through.”</p><p>“Like what?” he snapped, but stopped himself. Shane knew better than to keep the usual bite in his tone. “I . . . appreciate it, Kai,” he said hesitantly, “but you’re nothing like me. You don’t even know the first thing about me.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?” she shot back. “I try to get somewhere with you, but you keep pushing me away."</p><p>"Because—" He stopped. <i>Why?</i> he asked himself, slightly shocked at the fact <i>he</i> didn't even know why he acted the  way he did.</p><p>"Because?" Kai prompted gently. </p><p>He scowled, sinking into his seat. "Because I'm used to it," he decided. "Barely anyone in this town gives a shit about me like you do."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why do you think? Who wants to waste their time on a drunk like me? Besides, I'm fine on my own."  Kai stayed silent. Shane watched her trace a small circle on the table with her finger. </p><p>"If you truly want to be alone," she started, "why are you here?"</p><p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p><p>Shane honestly had no idea what to say.</p><p>
  <i>I really have no damn clue about what type of person I am, huh?</i>
</p><p>"Exactly," Kai stated, taking his silence as a response. "We're human, Shane — <i>you're</i> human. You don't deserve to be alone."</p><p>He sucked in a breath, looking away. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d hung out with someone other than Jas or Marnie. Maybe Emily, if he was being generous. Being alone had become a lifestyle for him.</p><p>"Why do you care?" he asked slowly. </p><p>"Why shouldn't I?" she countered.</p><p>"Because <i>no one does.</i>" He shook his head. "You shouldn't waste your time on me, Kai. I'm not worth it."</p><p>"Who says I'd be wasting my time? I'm not doing this just for you, Shane." He looked up at that. "Didn't you hear a word I said? I've been alone for too long; I need people to talk to, to be friends with."</p><p>"You have Elliott and the rest of the town to talk to," he scoffed. "You don't need me."</p><p>"You're wrong."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Just because you see me talking to people doesn't mean I'm the best of the friends with them." She paused. "Other than Elliott, I'm not that close with anyone."</p><p><i>No fucking way.</i> After all the gifts he saw her giving out to everyone, there was no way Kai’s only friend was Beach Boy. "Alex?"</p><p>Her face flushed once again. "Would you let that go? I didn't even like him that much until today."</p><p>Shane thought for a moment, thinking about others he’d seen her hanging around. "Leah? Sebastian?"</p><p>"<i>Shane,</i>” she groaned.</p><p>"Sorry, I just can't seem to comprehend why you'd waste your time on a fuck up like me," he said, scowling.</p><p>"You're . . . nice," she concluded, but frowned when he perked an eyebrow. "Well, maybe not all the time, but you <i>can</i> be, and that's what counts." Shane was shocked. How could she see past everything wrong with him, just to see a glimpse of goodness? "Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking. Stop pushing me away."</p><p>He blinked, still wondering what made him seem like friend material. Captain looked up at him with curious eyes, tail wagging and thumping against the floor. "Don't expect me to be all soft with you like Elliott is," he warned after a beat of silence. </p><p>Kai relaxed in her seat. "I would never," she reassured, smiling. "You and Elliott are polar opposites. I just want things to go back to the way they were before the end of summer, that's all."</p><p>"Yeah, sure.” He hesitated before adding, “Uh, I’m sorry about being an ass lately, by the way. I was just overwhelmed, I guess. It takes me a while to warm up to strangers.”</p><p>“Well, after everything I’ve told you, I wouldn’t say we’re strangers anymore, right?” she replied, tone light.</p><p>He huffed, smiling ever so slightly. “Yeah, I guess so.” Part of him wanted to ask more about her life in the city, but he decided to preserve the moment and save the thoughts for later.</p><p>After finishing his hot chocolate, Shane glanced at the clock, standing. "It's late, I should start heading home before Marnie starts losing her mind.”</p><p>"Okay." She walked him to the door, Captain trailing behind them. "I'm glad you came here today. I think you're a good guy." She gave him another smile, and Shane swallowed, ignoring the way his heart jumped.</p><p>Although, he wasn't sure why he felt that way in the first place.</p><p>Yet another mystery about himself he couldn't solve.</p><p>"Goodnight, Shane."</p><p>"’Night."</p><p>Shane walked down the steps, hoodie up and hands in his pockets. He heard Kai's door shut behind him as he started to head home. </p><p>
  <i>You don't deserve to be alone.</i>
</p><p>He inhaled sharply, walking faster. </p><p>
  <i>Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking.</i>
</p><p>Shane swore his heart was about to leap out of his chest. As he exited the farm, a certain smile seemed to be burned into his head.</p><p>
  <i>What the hell have I gotten myself into?</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the shorter chapter! i hope you guys still enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pumpkin Ale and Lingering Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Spirit’s Eve; both Kai and Shane have some difficulties processing their thoughts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gus couldn’t help but grin as Kai sat down across from Shane, the seat that had been cold for so long finally warmed.</p><p>He glanced over from time to time, his curiosity driving him. Both of them already had faint blushes on their cheeks, though neither of them had even touched their drinks yet. He couldn’t help but smile when Shane let out a small laugh, a wide grin stretching Kai’s lips. Emily nudged him.</p><p>“Those two get along pretty well, huh?” she said, wiping down a glass. “I had a hunch they would.”</p><p>He hummed. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw Shane this happy,” he replied. “Did you see them together at the Festival? I think I saw them hanging out with Alex and Haley.”</p><p>“Yup! Their energy is just wonderful,” Emily breathed, setting down the cup. “I think they’d be great together, don’t you?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” Kai laughed into her hand as Shane frowned, crossing his arms. “We don’t have to worry about it, though.”</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>He chuckled. “Why, they have Elliott to guide them, of course.”</p><p>-</p><p>“Alright, Cap, listen very closely,” Kai said sternly. “It’s Spirit’s Eve, and I have no idea what time I’ll be home, so until I get back, you’re in charge.” Captain blinked, tongue hanging out of his mouth carelessly. “Make sure all the chickens and cows are back inside by sundown, okay? And you know where your food and water bowls are.”</p><p>
  <i>”Woof!”</i>
</p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p>Cap stayed on the porch as she made her way to her new horse, Daisy. Her cream colored fur was softer than it looked, her mane a darker brown. She eyed Kai carefully as she began to lift herself up.</p><p>“The last time I rode a horse was when I was in middle school, so take it easy on me, okay?” she asked gently, petting her side. “Alright, let’s go!”</p><p>The wind bit at Kai’s cheeks as she rode by, the fall air turning colder each day. The moon was big and bright in the sky and she couldn’t help but stare, amazed by its beauty. As she got closer to the town, the sound of voices grew louder and louder, lightly tapping Daisy’s side and telling her to slow down. Only a few moments after hopping off and tying her to a fence post, Kai was met with a familiar flashy smile.</p><p>“S’up, farmer girl?” </p><p>She smiled. “Hey, Alex.” </p><p>Haley smacked his arm. “It’s literally the end of  <i>fall</i>, Alex, shouldn’t you know her name by now?”</p><p>“‘Course I know her name! Kai and I are best friends, aren’t we?” </p><p>Haley rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Sorry for his stupidity.”</p><p>“I’m used to it.” Alex pouted. Kai laughed, patting his shoulder. “Just kidding. The workouts you made for me have been working wonders, by the way.”</p><p>“Really?” His voice lit up. “I mean, you didn’t have to tell me, I could already tell.” He winked at her. Haley smacked his head as Kai rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, laughing nervously. “Geez, can’t a guy compliment a pretty lady?”</p><p>“Not when you make her like <i>that</i>,” Haley hissed, gesturing towards Kai’s blushing figure. “Can’t you tell she’s about to, like, blow up?”</p><p>“Girls love compliments! I mean, you do!”</p><p>“And since <i>when</i> did I start representing every single girl on this planet?”</p><p>“I didn’t talk to any girls except for you until Kai came! What am I supposed to think?”</p><p>“I don’t know! Not <i>that!</i>”</p><p>“Are you in need of my assistance, dear Kai?”</p><p>Kai let out a breath as Elliott placed a hand on her shoulder, his warm smile filling her with relief. “Right on time,” she sighed, grabbing him and turning around. </p><p>“Ah, I always am,” he replied, linking his arm with hers. “It’s just part of my boyish charm, I suppose.”</p><p>She stifled a laugh. “Sure, if you want to call it that.”</p><p>He looked down at her, an offended look in his eyes. “What would <i>you</i> call it?”</p><p>“Luck.”</p><p>“Then I must be one lucky man.” He grinned, ruffling her hair. Kai frowned, pushing him away as he laughed. “Oh! Kai, you <i>must</i> try the pumpkin ale.” She eyed the cups lined up in front of her. Elliott grabbed two, offering one of them to her. </p><p>“I don’t know, El,” she mumbled. “My diet hasn’t been that great recently.”</p><p>Before he could reply, Caroline walked over, hands on her hips. “Now, Kai, it’s Spirit’s Eve. You’re allowed to relax for one night,” she lectured, giving her a pointed look.</p><p>“Mom’s right!” Abigail chirped, Sebastian waving his hand in a silent greeting next to her. “Besides, you‘ll always look good, girlie. Right, Seb?”</p><p>Sebastian froze, shooting her a glare. Kai had hung out with the two in the past; time with them was always relaxing and quiet, sparing Abigail’s amusing comments every few minutes. Sam sometimes joined them, surprisingly — Kai had always wondered how Sebastian had ended up being such good friends with him, although, she had to admit, they seemed to balance each other out. </p><p>“I don’t really care,” he mumbled. “Kai can do whatever she wants.” She smiled; although Sebastian had seemed rather cold when she first met him — he’d requested a parsnip on the bulletin board for dinner and, since she’d had a couple leftover, she had decided to help out — but, after getting to know him, he turned out to be a sweetheart. </p><p>“Well, that being said,” Elliott said, grabbing Kai’s hand and placing the cup on it, “drink up.” She sighed, reluctantly taking it. “Oh, is that Leah? I should go and say hi.”</p><p>“Go ahead, I’m going to walk around for a little bit.” </p><p>Elliott nodded, touching her arm before walking away. With her drink in her hand, Kai started to wander off. She ran into Maru and her family, stiffening as Demetrius held out a hand to her. He was notorious for being protective of his daughter, and he didn’t seem like the type of person you wanted to piss off. She swallowed.</p><p>“Hi, Mr. Demetrius, sir?” she questioned, face paling as the man let out a bellowing laugh.</p><p>“Please, Kai, Demetrius is fine,” he said, shaking her hand firmly with both hands. “Maru told me you visit her and Harvey at the clinic once in a while with some snacks for them. Is this true?”</p><p>“Um, yes, it is.” A couple times a week, Kai liked to bring the two something from the Stardrop or a new recipe she’d used to lift their spirits. “It’s not a big deal, really.”</p><p>“It totally is!” Maru exclaimed, beaming. “Especially on the days when Harvey hasn’t had enough coffee. He gets a little cranky.” Harvey looked over at the sound of his name, blushing and looking away when Maru grinned over at him.</p><p>Robin laughed. “Thank you for helping our daughter out, Kai. It means a lot to us.”</p><p>“No problem.” They said their goodbyes as the family headed toward the food table. Kai watched in awe as two skeletons trudged around in a cage — she’d never seen them outside of the mines before. She jumped slightly when one of them turned its head to look at her abruptly, its eyes glowing a menacing red. She shivered.</p><p>“Freaky, right?”</p><p>Shane moved next to her, finishing his cup of ale. “You think they’re real?”</p><p>Kai shrugged. “I mean, they look real. They’re as scary as they are in the mines.”</p><p>He looked at her with wide eyes. “You <i>actually</i> go down there?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, I have to.”</p><p>“Fuckin’ psycho,” he muttered.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“What? Do you even realize how dangerous it is?”</p><p>“Obviously I do,” she retorted. “I’ve been going down there since spring.”</p><p>“How are you not dead?”</p><p>“Beats me. Luck, I guess.” </p><p>Shane huffed, eyeing her untouched drink. “Does it not taste right to you or something?” he asked. </p><p>She shook her head. “No, I’m sure it tastes fine, I’m just . . . on a bit of a diet, I guess.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“What, is it that much of a shock?” </p><p>He rolled his eyes. “After seeing you eat an entire plate of pepper poppers in less than a minute? Yeah, it is.”</p><p>“It was a bet! And Elliott wasn’t going to take no for an answer, you know him.”</p><p>“Whatever.” Kai shoved him lightly, earning herself a glare. “Watch it, short stuff.”</p><p>“<i>Short stuff?</i> Really? You’re barely even taller than me, Shane.”</p><p>He smirked. “Still taller, though, so I get rights,” he argued. </p><p>She frowned. “Asshole.”</p><p>Before he could return the insult, Abigail waved at them. “Hey, Kai, Shane! We’re heading into the maze, you should check it out, too!” She grabbed Sebastian and Sam and ran in, ignoring their weak protests.</p><p>Kai looked up at him. “What do you think?”</p><p>He scoffed. “It’s probably filled with shitty props and jumpscares.”</p><p>“Have you ever actually gone inside?”</p><p>“I tried to take Jas once, but she got scared the second we stepped in.”</p><p>“Then let’s go,” she suggested, shrugging. “We’ve got nothing better to do.”</p><p>Shane scoffed. “I could list you about ten things I could be doing right now.”</p><p>“Come <i>on</i>, Shane. Besides, Jas will think you’re the coolest person in the world.” His frown deepened as he huffed. Kai handed him her drink, watching with an amused expression as he chugged down the entire cup and threw it into a trash can. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get this over with,” he grumbled, walking toward the maze. </p><p>The two ran into Elliott on the way. His face was flushed, a telltale sign of him being drunk. He turned to them with a goofy smile.</p><p>“Kai, Shane!” he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss onto it. Kai shook her head, laughing as he pulled away. Shane shifted, looking down. “Where are you two headed? Surely you’re not leaving this early.”</p><p>“We’re going in the maze, actually. Care to join us?” </p><p>Elliott’s gaze flicked between her and Shane, his smile growing wider. “I think I’ll leave you two alone,” he decided. “Have fun!” As they began to walk away, he leaned down to whisper teasingly in her ear, “But not <i>too</i> much fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>Kai froze, face beginning to burn. “Elliott, knock it off!” She quickened her pace to catch up to Shane, ignoring her friend’s loud laughter behind her.</p><p>“What was that all about?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“<i>Sure.</i>”</p><p>They approached the entrance to the maze; Kai was surprised at how uneasy it made her feel. It didn’t look like every other kiddie maze you could find anywhere. </p><p>Something about it felt <i>otherworldly.</i></p><p>“You chickening out?” Shane asked.</p><p>She shook her head. “Nope. If I can handle the mines, this should be a piece of cake, right?”</p><p>No reply. He simply shrugged.</p><p>“Well, let’s go.” </p><p>-</p><p>Shane wasn’t scared.</p><p>There was absolutely no damn way he was scared of some stupid maze. He was just a little cold — it was the end of fall, after all. </p><p>Still, he stuck close to Kai as they started to make their way through. He felt relieved when he saw a couple of fake skulls on the ground, deciding the maze was as lame as he thought it was going to be. After looking over at Kai, he realized his thoughts weren’t shared. Her face was pale as she looked around nervously, fiddling with her fingers. </p><p>“To think you’re actually scared of this shit,” he teased, half-smiling when she frowned up at him.</p><p>“You’re not even a <i>little</i> freaked out?” she asked, rubbing her arm. “Doesn’t this place feel weird to you?”</p><p>“No, it doesn’t. It’s a maze, that’s it.” He was completely and utterly lying. She was right — something about it was <i>off</i>. “I mean, if you wanna leave, we can.”</p><p>She hesitated. “I heard there’s some sort of treasure at the end, though.”</p><p>“It’s probably a plastic pumpkin or something. The prizes for these things are never worth it.”</p><p>“But what if it’s cool?”</p><p>“Kai, seriously, I—“</p><p>They both let out a shout as a huge spider jumped out at them. Shane had Kai’s arm in his grasp, her hands tightly holding the front of his shirt. He let out a breath when he realized it was fake, watching it retract into the bush it had popped out from. <i>Damn it.</i> </p><p>They stayed in that position for a few moments. Shane nearly forgot how to breathe.</p><p>“Fuck,” he swore, letting go of her arm. She released his shirt, stepping back with wide eyes. “Uh, you okay?”</p><p>She nodded slowly. “I just got a little surprised, is all,” she mumbled. </p><p>“You still want to keep going?” he asked, eyeing her shaken form. </p><p>She sighed, waiting a beat before grabbing his arm and dragging him back toward the entrance. He looked away, trying to ignore the warmth of her hand on his cold skin. He swallowed. <i>The hell is wrong with you?</i></p><p>Kai stopped as they finally entered the town square, turning around. Shane noted her red face, deciding she was merely recovering from her scare. </p><p>Unless, she was as flustered as he was from her touch? Was her heart threatening to leave her chest, too?</p><p><i>No.</i> No way. </p><p>Right?</p><p>“Sorry,” she sighed. “I don’t usually get spooked so easily, something about the maze just freaked me out.” He nodded, heart not giving him a break as it continued to beat rapidly. “What time is it?”</p><p>He pulled out his phone. “Oh, <i>shit.</i> It’s nearly midnight.”</p><p>“<i>What?!</i>” </p><p>“I was supposed to home with Marnie and Jas, oh <i>fuck</i>. Marnie’s gonna kill me. Shit.”</p><p>And then, her hand was on his again, holding it tightly as she dragged him out of the town square in a sprint. How the hell was her hand so warm?</p><p>“Where are we going?” he asked, trying to not sound out of breath.</p><p>Kai didn’t reply. Instead, she entered the little garden area and emerged with a horse by her side, its deep brown eyes meeting his. Shane blinked, staring up at it.</p><p>“This is Daisy. Daisy, this is Shane. We’ll give you a ride home.”</p><p>“Like hell you are. I have no idea how to ride a horse, just get yourself home. I can walk.”</p><p>Kai rolled her eyes. “Just get on, you’ll be fine. It’s not that hard.”</p><p>“I’m not riding your damn horse, Kai,” he growled.</p><p>-</p><p>Kai held back a laugh when she heard Shane let out a small cry behind her, his arms tightening around her waist as Daisy sped off towards Marnie’s.</p><p>“Slow the fuck down!” he shouted, his voice just barely louder than the wind whistling in her ear.</p><p>She smiled. “Just hold on, we’re almost there!”</p><p>“Fuckin’ insane,” he hissed in her ear. “Crazy.”</p><p>“Oh, calm down.” She could basically see his glare, lips widening into a grin. Riding with Daisy made her feel alive — though, Shane obviously didn’t feel the same. He continued to mutter swears as they rode on.</p><p>Shortly after, the ranch finally came into view. Shane let out a loud sigh as Daisy slowed, his head falling forward and landing on Kai’s back. She stiffened, blushing. She was glad he couldn’t see her face.</p><p>“We,” he started, still catching his breath, “are never doing that again.”</p><p>She laughed. “You’re such a drama queen.” His hands left her sides; she shivered from the loss of the warmth. “Careful on your way down.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He dropped down, patting the side of Daisy’s head before turning to face Kai. “Thanks,” Shane said, running a hand through his wind blown hair. “Even though you nearly killed me. Ease up next time, short stuff.”</p><p>She snorted, smiling. “Whatever you say, Shane. I’ll see you tomorrow — goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>Kai urged Daisy on, watching as Shane slowly made his way inside. Her hips seemed to burn from where his hands had been only a few moments before. She had been flustered all night, but that took the cake; although, Kai remembered all too well how she had gripped Shane’s hand in the maze, how his cold palm had contrasted with the warmth of hers. </p><p>As she rode away, she swore she felt as if someone was staring at her.</p><p>Kai fell forward, hugging Daisy’s neck while sighing. “What am I going to do, girl?” she asked quietly. She, expectedly, received no reply. She would have to figure out what to do on her own, then, unless she could find someone who could help her process her jumbled emotions.</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>She knew just the person to talk to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you all enjoyed! sorry for the late update, i was having a bit of trouble getting inspired.</p><p>clue for the next couple chapters: more heart events! both the good and bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>